This invention relates to devices for adjustably securing objects together or to a support and is particularly adapted for hanging pictures or the like.
There is a need for devices for securing objects together or to a support which permits releasable adjustment. Also some objects require adjustment so that adjacent portions can be leveled relative to each other. Examples of such objects are picture frames or the framework used to secure suspended ceilings. Some objects, particularly pictures, may require removal for cleaning and when replaced, require easy readjustment and releveling.
A variety of devices for hanging pictures and other framed objects such as mirrors or panels have been provided in which adjustment is possible but in almost all instances such arrangements require tools or actual handling or touching of the hanging device to make the necessary adjustments.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for securing objects to a support or to each other which permits selective adjustment and engagement and disengagement of complementary lock elements relative to each other.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for securing objects and which is particularly adapted for hanging pictures or other panels.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a picture or panel hanging device making it possible to adjust the vertical height of a panel relative to a wall without the use of tools.
A further object of the invention is to provide a picture or panel hanging device in which various adjustments can be made by manipulating the panel itself and without contacting or touching the device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an arrangement for hanging pictures or panels in which a pair of devices are used at opposite sides and in which careful alignment is not required since the device accommodates errors in attaching the hanging apparatus to the panel and wall.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a picture hanging device by which the picture can be adjusted in vertical height relative to the wall and by which it can be leveled and maintained in a level position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a picture hanging device by which the picture can be easily mounted in a temporary position on a wall and subsequently can be moved to the exact horizontal position in which it is intended to be mounted.
The objects of the invention are accomplished by a device for securing objects in which a flexible elongated strap has a plurality of teeth and a latch mechanism which slidably receives the strap. The latch mechanism has a lock element that engages the teeth in the strap to prevent movement in the opposite direction. A separate slide element is provided in one embodiment of the invention for disengaging the teeth so that the latch mechanism can be moved freely relative to the strap in both directions. In another embodiment of the invention a pivot member is provided by which the latch mechanism may be tilted relative to the strap so that the latch mechanism and strap may be moved freely in opposite directions relative to each other.
The embodiments of the invention are particularly adapted for use in hanging pictures and preferably can be used in pairs so that the pictures can be easily mounted on a wall and can be readily leveled to selection position without requiring reaching behind the picture frame to properly position hangers or to release mechanism to remove pictures from a wall.
The preferred embodiments are illustrated in the drawings in which: